


“What’s with the box?”

by Lumus



Series: NCT Prompts ~ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad acting skills, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe just a present?, Maybe ring?, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumus/pseuds/Lumus
Summary: Mark can't act to save his life.





	“What’s with the box?”

Donghyuck's question wasn't weird, not when Mark was not letting the thing go out of his sight. Needless to say, Mark was a semi-controlled ball of nerves

He spent so long trying to find the right one, saving up until one day, strolling around, he found it. As soon as his eyes landed on the most simple, yet precious silver band on display, his mind pictured Hyuck. The band contrasting with that gorgeously tanned skin of his, reflecting light from the sun and just being his bright self.

The image warmed him up in seconds. 

Now, he was hoping to give it to the younger when the time was right, under a more special occasion. He wasn't greedy, he just didn't expect Donghyuck to arrive this early home, surprising him while he was trying to hide the said object in an even bigger box, trying not to raise suspicions. Being "subtle" about it.

"Nothing... just pushing aside some old shoes."

"Which shoes? I can't let you throw away anything just like that", Donghyuck said reaching out for the box. And he was right, with Mark's lack of attention sometimes, he could be 'throwing away the wrong pair'.

"I'm not throwing them away, I'm just organizing them better. Have you eaten yet? Do you want to go out?" He cringed at his own obviously, weird, exaggerated behavior while walking to their room and stashing the box with others inside his closet. 

Donghyuck was so amused. That sassy smile he had as soon as he came out was as if he knew everything already. He looked so annoying and so, so handsome. Mark "put up" his guard as he always did. 

"What?" 

The younger raised his hands, giggling and taking the other by the hand. 

"Nothing, let's go, I'm hungry."

...

"You know I'll say yes no matter the situation, right?"

"What?"

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write things a bit longer, but, for now, this little drabbles should do ;;
> 
> As always, the prompts I'm using are from [here](https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts) and I have just a few numbers picked out, so, if you read until here, feel free to pick one too! ^^


End file.
